<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jesse joins the Apex by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554815">Jesse joins the Apex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Infinity Train (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual Happy Ending, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things went a little differently, which resulted in Jesse staying with the Apex for longer than he should have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Cosay/Grace Monroe, Jesse Cosay/Simon Laurent, Jesse Cosay/Simon Laurent/Grace Monroe, Simon Laurent/Grace Monroe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jesse joins the Apex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She'd just barely convinced him to stay when they had returned and a flurry of kids were entirely too eager to report that the null had been wheeled. Bless the fact it'd taken the younger teen a few seconds to connect the dots, which had given her time to also discover why Simon was currently in what they called a medical room but was just a repurposed eyewear store.</p><p>"She broke Todd's foot?" Grace leaned down to talk to the one with the most information, the girl who had walked Todd to Simon's room soon after the initial incident.</p><p>"Yeah, but don't worry! We wheeled her for it, just like you taught us," she replied, "and Simon says Todd should be okay once he's done."</p><p>"Wait, you wheeled... MT!?" Jesse had started to call for her, looking around wildly. "But she was, she was-" he started to hyperventilate at the thought.</p><p>"Oh, Jesse, Jesse~" Grace turned to him, her concern obvious. "I know it sounds bad, but let's get to the bottom of this. I'll go talk to Simon and see what really happened. Sometimes the kids get confused, you know how kids can be!"</p><p>"Where is she, then!?" Jesse asked, stepping back as Grace stepped toward him, so she paused.</p><p>"Like I said. Let me talk to Simon. Just don't do anything rash, stay here, okay?" she implored him to consider the option.</p><p>"What about Alan Dracula? Alan!?" Jesse shouted into the car again, but still, neither of his companions showed.</p><p>"The deer? That thing flew off!" one of the kids ever so helpfully answered. Jesse slumped to the ground at that knowledge, staring at his hands as they shook and his number started to tick upward.</p><p>Grace went up to him, crouched down so they were eye level, and told him, solemnly, "It's like I said. You can't trust a null. They abandon their people all the time..." she sighed, then continued. "I promise you, I'll get to the bottom of this. Just go rest for now, the others can show you where some beds are."</p><p>"Okay," Jesse muttered, realizing he didn't know where else to go, and how he'd get his number down on his own even if he did. What would it matter if he got off the train... somebody would always get hurt because of him either way. At the decision, his number stopped ticking upward, but it was already in the double digits again.</p><p>Grace left him there and went to go see Simon in the medical room. When she got there she saw that Todd had just started to practice hobbling with a crutch, with a cast around his foot. "Hey, so what happened while we were gone?" she asked them.</p><p>Todd glanced to Simon, letting him speak first. "That null you let in broke Todd's foot, so I wheeled it. The deer took off right as I did that, so we let it go," he shrugged. "Since then I've been in here, tending to this guy."</p><p>"I'm okay now, Miss Grace," Todd added, "Simon says my foot will be fine once it heals."</p><p>"Until then, he needs to use the crutch," Simon made sure to also tell her. She gave Todd a hard stare when she heard that, and he nodded to show that he understood. She left them to their rehabilitation.</p><p>When she got back to Jesse the next day after he had rested, the first thing she told him was that Simon could be a liar and an exaggerator. Neither was particularly true, but that's why she claimed it was so. If Jesse ever asked, Simon would truthfully answer just like he'd done with Grace. Now Jesse would be less inclined to believe him fully even as he told the truth.</p><p>Then she explained that, after breaking Todd's foot, Simon had gone to talk to her when she ran away. The chase had continued to the outside of the car, and then, well, she slipped.</p><p>"She... slipped?" Jesse asked, then shook his head in disbelief. "But I don't... why would she break that kid's foot?"</p><p>"Who knows why nulls do anything! They're unpredictable, okay? Maybe her like, coding got all glitchy for a moment or something."</p><p>"Coding? Train people are... coded?" Jesse looked taken aback by the idea. Grace saw a way in. She smiled disarmingly as she explained the idea.</p><p>"Yeah, of course. Haven't you noticed how some of them are so... flat and one-dimensional? They're like NPCs in a video game. Some are more fleshed out then others, sure. But none of them are real. The train will just make more."</p><p>"So, even if I got off the train... I couldn't have actually taken her with me..." Jesse realized, sighing.</p><p>"The False Conductor lies. That's not what happens when you reach zero. I've seen what happens when someone hits zero. It's a trap, Jesse. It just lifts them into a beam and rips them apart..." Grace told him next, shaking her head.</p><p>"Wha- really?" he stammered, shocked. He didn't know whether to believe her or not, but the look on her face told him she believed it. Which meant that she must have seen it. "Why take us at all, then, if just to kill us?"</p><p>"Maybe the robot runs on us, somehow. On our numbers, and once you run out it doesn't need to keep you around. That's why we're doing this-" she showed off once again her arm, filled to the elbow with glowing numbers. "We're taking our power back, depriving that evil little robot of what it needs."</p><p>"So, even though the robot said to get the number down, we should do the opposite? Because the robot isn't the real conductor..." Jesse groaned. "This is all really confusing."</p><p>"It'll make more sense later, I promise. A lot of the newer kids have been really confused at first, ever since they started using the propaganda."</p><p>"Propaganda?" Jesse asked.</p><p>"The robot's videos. It's nasty little lies," she made sure to emphasize the latter. They talked for a while longer after that, and Grace made certain to slip in multiple comments that nulls were untrustworthy compared to real people, whenever the subject drifted too close to his recently-wheeled companion. Eventually, they parted ways, with Jesse seeming to be in moderately higher spirits.</p><p>It had taken a few weeks after that for everything to settle in, but Grace noted with satisfaction that, at last, it seemed Jesse was beginning to fully integrate into the Apex. She saw him showing up to mealtime more and more often, starting to hang out with different groups of kids. He seemed to at least get along with everyone, which put her at ease.</p><p>Even when Simon was around, Jesse tried to stay friendly. The older boy set him on edge, but he tried not to show it. Grace found that she liked the tension of watching them interact. So she had them both follow her to the throne room one day.</p><p>She took her seat, had the two boys stand before her side by side. "So, I've been thinking about this. Simon," at the sound of his name Simon glanced up at her, "what do you think of Jesse?"</p><p>"I don't know," Simon shrugged. "We haven't really talked. I did kind of wheel his null, so-"</p><p>"No you didn't," Jesse muttered. "She fell off the walkway."</p><p>"What? No, I-"</p><p>"Ahem!" Grace cleared her throat loudly to interrupt. "The reason I'm asking is because he's older than most of the others. So I wanted to give him more say in what goes on than the average Apex kid," she explained.</p><p>"Oh," Simon responded. "That's fine, I guess."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Jesse asked. He seemed more confused than excited at the prospect.</p><p>"You'll get your own room, and you get to come to the meetings Simon and I have about actual important stuff. Trust me, this is something good." she assured him further.</p><p>"Having my own room would be nice," he said to himself. So far, he'd been bunking with several smaller boys, who were a little loud at night. "I guess so," he finally agreed.</p><p>"Okay," Grace said, standing from her throne and pulling out a tube of red lipstick. "Come here," she beckoned, and Jesse stepped up to stand immediately before her. "Repeat after me: I humbly accept my place within the Apex."</p><p>"I humbly accept my place within the Apex," Jesse obediently repeated, his number flying up as he did so. It had been going up throughout the past few weeks, as he began to accept more and more of the cult's teachings. Soon, it would go higher than it had been when he first arrived.</p><p>Grace drew a wave across his face with the lipstick as he spoke, then smiled at him fondly. He couldn't help but feel accepted. Even Simon's quiet enthusiasm seemed welcome at the moment. "You're gonna do great things with us," Grace promised him. "Welcome home."</p><p>The next day, Jesse was given the choice of a room to call his own. After a fair amount of deliberation with the other kids, he settled on taking over a sporting goods store near the front of the store. It had a nice vibe, plus he would be close to any newcomers, whether they were enemy nulls or potential new allies.</p><p>Grace mentored him throughout the process of learning his place, of course. She had already noticed that Jesse seemed to excel in the social matters that sometimes Simon struggled with, so she began using him as a bridge to connect with some of the members slightly younger than he was.</p><p>Occasionally a formal meeting would be held after the cars had shuffled around enough that they had new places to raid and pillage. The meetings were usually about how to decide which ones to hit first. Jesse never spoke up much at them, because he was still disturbed about the way they treated denizens during these missions.</p><p>He only offered an opinion whenever Simon and Grace couldn't come to an agreement. Even then, it wasn't his own opinion, not the opinion of his nagging conscience that told him raiding seemed a little messed up whether nulls and their feelings were real or not. Instead, he usually sided with Grace, because she presented her opinions more convincingly and nicely. Simon's obvious frustration when he had to argue his case made his ideas seem more stubborn than thoughtful at times.</p><p>However, Jesse soon noticed that sometimes Grace and Simon still had secret meetings for just the two of them after most of the others had gone to bed. Curiosity eventually got the best of him, so he followed Simon one night over to Grace's room. The lights had always automatically turned off during 'night-time' in the Mall Car, which helped him stay hidden. It didn't seem like Simon was expecting to be followed, either, as he walked with a single-minded focus.</p><p>He hid as Simon knocked, as Grace opened the door and let him in. The fact that they were in what used to be a mall meant that the windows were large. Grace had put up curtains for her room, she let them down now before the light inside turned back on. Jesse crawled over and found he could still peek inside through the corner of the window.</p><p>Grace took a seat on her throne, which was just out of his range of sight. That meant Simon was all he could see. He couldn't quite hear them, either, he realized as Grace spoke. He did see Simon nod, and then suddenly he was taking off his hoodie.</p><p>Jesse blinked curiously at the development. Truth be told, it wasn't that surprising that they did things together, being the two oldest in the Apex. What kept him there watching was what Simon had been wearing underneath his hoodie- a soft-looking pink training bra. He hadn't noticed until then that Simon hadn't been wearing his usual tanktop beneath all day.</p><p>Then he leaned down to pull off his boots before he undid and let his pants fall. Jesse had already been expecting it, but the sight of Simon in matching panties still made his breath catch. Finally, Simon reached back and pulled the band from his hair, brushing it aside and then pulling it over one shoulder as he stood there demurely. Even from the back, Jesse could see him blushing to his shoulders.</p><p>Grace must have beckoned him at that point because he stepped closer to the throne and out of sight just as he was moving to climb up into her lap. Jesse stopped looking at that point, sitting on the ground in between the window corner and Grace's door. He heard Simon make a startled noise before moaning.</p><p>Jesse closed his eyes and tried to imagine what they could be doing. He only had Simon's noises to go by, and the way he was whimpering needily and making sharp, high noises suggested he was being submissive. It only quieted once Simon started to make soft slurping noises instead like he was sucking on something.</p><p>He imagined a lot, strap-ons and whips and leather like he'd seen on the internet before. Simon was moaning again, loud and long. Was Grace the one who fucked him? Since he'd already gotten the visual inspiration for it, Jesse couldn't help but imagine the older boy, the back of his panties pulled aside as he was being taken from behind by a thick dildo.</p><p>It was getting him hard, so he adjusted himself and considered heading back to his room. Simon was crying out like he was close now, which gave Jesse the confidence to know he'd not be caught as he quietly slipped away.</p><p>Eventually Jesse saw a slip of it in public, a band of lace peeking out from the top hem of Simon's pants on one of the days the skin was visible under his hoodie, which was something he'd been watching for since discovering what no tanktop meant. Jesse stared at the satiny bit of fabric as Simon bent over to pick up a box for Grace. An arm settled across his shoulders and he glanced over to see Grace giving him a conspiratorial, calculating look.</p><p>Once Simon was straightening back up with the box in his arms, Grace leaned over and jerked up the back of Simon's pants, fixing his little wardrobe malfunction. Simon startled and then shot Grace a dirty look over his shoulder, especially bristling when he saw Jesse as well. He walked away with the box, blushing.</p><p>"This is our little secret, okay? The others are younger, they don't understand..." Grace told him.</p><p>"Yeah, I get it," Jesse answered quickly.</p><p>"You get it?" she asked, leaning closer. Jesse glanced away nervously.</p><p>"I mean, I've never... done anything. But I've seen porn," he shrugged. Even not looking at her, he could feel the way she was suddenly sizing him up in an unmistakable way.</p><p>"Really? Well, if you're interested," she ran her hand through his hair as she spoke, "consider yourself invited to the Throne Room tonight."</p><p>"M-maybe," Jesse said, nervously.</p><p>"I'll see you there," Grace whispered before she left him to help Simon with the boxes.</p><p>Later that night, Jesse found himself at the door. The curtains were down and the light was on. He could already hear Simon making the same soft, sweet noises that he'd heard while peeping before.</p><p>This time he had been explicitly invited, he remembered, as he steeled his nerves and knocked. The light on his palm flickered as his number rolled over, but he wasn't sure anymore whether he hoped it would go lower or higher so he didn't look.</p><p>"What the-" Simon immediately started to say loudly, but then was swiftly stopped.</p><p>"Jesse, come on in," Grace called out. So Jesse opened the door and went in. He blushed at what he walked in on, just barely remembering to swiftly close the door.</p><p>Grace had gagged Simon with three of the fingers on one hand, and her other hand was shoved under his panties, far enough back that she was undoubtedly fingering him. He had his hands around the wrist being used to gag him but wasn't pulling.</p><p>"Shh," Grace hushed as she slid out her fingers.</p><p>"Why is he here?" Simon still had to ask after he glanced back to make sure.</p><p>"Well, I was hoping that maybe I could watch you... and him," her eyes darted to Jesse as she spoke.</p><p>"What?" they both asked at the same time. Then Simon inhaled sharply and tried not to moan aloud as the fingers in his ass moved.</p><p>"You've never imagined it?" Grace whispered to him. "I've wanted to see it," she purred, wiping her other hand on his side and then running it through his hair. "Do it for me," she breathed.</p><p>"O-okay," Simon panted.</p><p>"What about you?" she asked Jesse, next. He stared at the two of them. Simon was the only one unclothed at all, and this time he was wearing a purple satin set, edged with the white lace he'd seen earlier. His hair was loose and long, more than it seemed in its usual ponytail.</p><p>"Yeah, I could," he said. Grace crooked a finger at him, and he came closer, eyeing them.</p><p>"Go ahead, do whatever you want," Grace coaxed. She widened her knees, pinning Simon's legs open with hers against the inner armrests of her throne. She jerked aside Simon's panties, exposing him as she slid out the three fingers that she'd opened him up with.</p><p>"Oh," Simon breathed softly, as his hole winked. It looked a little puffy and red. Jesse undid the fly on his zipper and pulled himself free, jerking himself fully hard. He tested Simon's hole with his thumb, humming when he discovered they'd just been using spit.</p><p>"Lube?" Jesse asked. Grace gave him a confused expression, so he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Something to make it slicker..." he explained. He tried to think of something when he spied some Vaseline on Grace's table. He grinned and went to go grab it, scooping up a few dollops.</p><p>"Hey, don't get that dirty," Grace told him, but he just returned after applying it to his dick. He wiped off his fingers across Simon's hole, growing harder as it twitched closed at the sensation. Grace quieted as Jesse readied himself and then pressed forward.</p><p>Jesse cursed softly as he sank into warm, tight heat. Simon whimpered and started quivering, clinging to Grace's shoulders. Grace made her own soft, pleased noise as she reached between them to help hold Simon open. "You're both such good boys," she praised softly, under her breath.</p><p>That explained why Jesse had only ever heard mewling, shameless Simon when he'd been outside the door. Now Simon was whining for him, gasping and shaking like he could barely handle it even as Jesse was barely moving, still getting used to the cling of soft flesh.</p><p>He tried thrusting, delighting in the warbling moan Simon gave at the movement before he buried his face in Grace's neck to muffle himself somewhat. "God," Jesse groaned, as he started moving in earnest. He put one hand on Simon's waist, fisted the other one around the band of his underwear, and used those handholds to pull him back. "You feel so good," he grunted.</p><p>Simon cried out at each thrust, popping his hips back and eagerly taking it. They could both hear Grace's breath heaving as Simon squirmed and clung helplessly at her. He was getting louder already, starting to rock himself back against Jesse's hips.</p><p>Grace gasped with a grimace when Simon went momentarily quiet, then she suddenly wrenched a hand into his hair and jerked his head back from her neck. "No biting," she told him. Simon went still at the rough tug, his hole squeezing down hard on Jesse's cock. Then he let out a quiet, weepy noise.</p><p>"Did you just finish?" Grace asked, narrowing her eyes at Simon. Jesse growled as he gave a few more thrusts while Simon was still twitching, then sighed in relief when the rising wave finally crashed and he was able to unload into the tight, puffy hole he'd just been fucking.</p><p>"S-sorry, ma'am," Simon finally was able to groan quietly as he came to. "I just, ah..." his train of thought was derailed by the sensation of Jesse's dick slipping out, leaving the feeling of cum inside of his body.</p><p>"How was it?" Grace asked, slipping her hand under Simon's underwear again once he settled and sighing lustfully when she felt the state of Simon's ass, fucked open and left wet. Simon whimpered weakly as she started to finger him again.</p><p>"Grace," he gasped, voice roughened by all the earlier moaning, "I just wish you could do that."</p><p>"Mm, I think I like this more. I get to focus on you while it happens. Look at you..." she sighed at the way he looked, flushing and panting in her lap as she kept him keyed up with her fingers. Jesse could hear the soft slick sound of it, the thought of another round making him soon just as eager for more.</p><p>"Lemme do it again," he eventually requested. Grace slipped her fingers out again and offered up Simon, pushing his panties aside and spreading his ass open as Jesse sank in on one thrust this time. She quickly let go once it proved easier the second time it happened.</p><p>"Look at me," Grace demanded as she jerked again on Simon's hair, holding his head in place. In one of the nearby mirrors, Jesse could see why she wanted to see his face as he blushed and his eyes rolled up, mouth open, looking utterly fucked out. "Simon," she finally broke down enough to gasp his name as she covertly slipped her other hand under her pants and started taking care of herself while staring at him, still holding his hair back roughly.</p><p>Simon started to get louder again. "D-don't you dare finish again before I do," Grace warned, twisting the hold on his hair. Going by the way he quivered around Jesse at the painful sensation, the younger boy doubted it helped him hold back. He drove his hips faster than before, finding it easier even as Simon was clenching up.</p><p>Grace panted hard beneath them, leaning closer to Simon until they were nearly kissing, still tugging on his hair now and then. Her other arm was shifting rhythmically as she watched Simon starting to tear up from the overriding pleasure.</p><p>"You, you're so pretty like this, ugh," Grace squeezed her eyes shut and breathed hard through her climax. Simon groaned quietly as she ended up finally letting go of his hair.</p><p>Before Jesse thought it through, he grabbed onto Simon's hair and yanked it back, pistoning his hips hard enough for the smacks to be audible. Simon wailed as he was forced into an arch, then started to quiver and whine brokenly in the same way he had last time he'd come. Jesse just swore under his breath and kept going until he'd finished again as well.</p><p>"Hah," Jesse huffed as he slid out again, earning another full-body shiver from Simon in the process. "Never thought my first time would be with a guy. Did you really cum from that?" he slid his hand up between Simon's legs, finding the front of his panties completely soaked. He noticed, if not consciously, that it sort of felt like out of the two of them, Jesse was larger.</p><p>"That felt really good," Simon sighed, settling a bit more directly into Grace's lap as Jesse slipped his hand away. "I'm still all shaky..."</p><p>"I knew that'd be hot," Grace quietly purred. "Both of you are such good boys. Can't wait to see the reverse," she grinned lasciviously at Jesse as she said that.</p><p>"What? I mean, uh, I dunno. My butt's exit only," Jesse held up his hands as he spoke.</p><p>"Awww," Grace groaned in disappointment. "Well, don't worry about it then. We'll just do this for now. What do you think, Simon?"</p><p>Simon hummed out acceptance against her shoulder as he slumped against her, still half out of it. "See, he's fine with it," she told Jesse. "So don't worry about it."</p><p>"Alright," Jesse agreed as well. After that Grace sent them both back to their rooms, as she retired to bed. Things fell into a pattern after that- whenever Jesse started to feel a little pent up he'd watch Simon for the signs that they were planning to do something that night, then he'd invite himself into Grace's room.</p><p>Of course he tried touching Grace- once. She'd snatched his wrist away immediately in a nearly bruising grip, and the glare Simon gave him was downright murderous. So after that, he didn't try again. If Grace just wanted to watch while he fucked Simon, that was fine enough by him. Simon was pretty and reactive, and he liked having his hair pulled on which was fun.</p><p>"Y-you know, Grace," Jesse started up a conversation during one of these night meetings, "I'm surprised you don't just p-peg this guy yourself," he emphasized what he was talking about with a few thrusts as Simon whimpered in between them.</p><p>"What now?" Grace asked. Jesse huffed out an amused noise, remembering how he'd previously learned that they'd been on the train for years by now.</p><p>"When you use a dildo harness," he explained. "I saw some, in the back section of that gag gift shop."</p><p>"Hmm," Grace hummed, starting to realize vaguely what he was implying. "You should show me sometime~," she told him.</p><p>"Yeah, I will," Jesse agreed, then went back to railing Simon for the rest of the night. The next day he showed her where they were, and the way her eyes lit up when she realized how it worked was almost predatory. The backroom had been blocked off earlier and never reported on by the younger ones, who were embarrassed by its contents. Now, Jesse and Grace were finally looking through it. He ended up having to explain a lot more than he thought he would.</p><p>Even though it made him a little uncomfortable, Jesse agreed to try on one of the little skirts while he knelt and licked at the dildo in Grace's harness. The whole time, he was remembering how it hadn't made him as nervous to wear a dress around MT. She grabbed at his hair briefly, but he was quick to bat her hand away. After watching him hesitantly lap at the head of it for a minute, Grace huffed and let him stop.</p><p>He quickly removed the outfit and dropped it to the floor carelessly as he went to put on his normal clothing again. Meanwhile, she didn't even take her new harness off, just hid it in her pants when she pulled them back up. She grabbed another outfit and a few other items before she stalked off. Jesse gulped and hadn't kept following her at that point, electing to go elsewhere.</p><p>Grace easily found Simon in his room, as usual. He hummed questioningly at the sound of his door opening, as he continued to work on his latest miniature without peering back. Grace walked up and loomed over his shoulder to look. "I have something more interesting," she told him. He hummed again as he finished with the next few brush strokes and then finally put it aside.</p><p>"What is it?" he asked, turning. She showed him the packaged outfit first, placing it on the table so he could pick it up and look at the images on the cardboard. He scowled yet blushed at the sight of the open crotch on the model, and how the outfit itself was frilly, with mesh. A black and pink one-piece with stockings and gloves. "You want me to wear this, I suppose. What do I get out of it?" he asked.</p><p>She undid the fly on her pants at that point, showing off the dildo she was still wearing with a grin. Simon stared, feeling his breath go shallow at the possibilities. "Now put it on," Grace told him, and he started to pull off his top layers while standing, stripped down fully, and eagerly wiggled his way into the outfit. It turned out to be a little tight in some areas, and loose in others, but it managed to fit as well as it could.</p><p>As he sat back down to put on the stockings, Grace stepped closer, pulling out some lube she'd also snatched and slicking up the dildo. "It's strawberry flavored," she informed him with a smirk once he was re-dressed, "one of your favorites, right?" She propped a foot up onto the edge of his seat, so she could lean over him.</p><p>Simon eagerly opened up and lolled out his tongue, he could feel his dick twitching already as she clutched onto his ponytail and slid his mouth over her new cock. She pushed him until he gagged, initially. Then she let go, let him rear back to cough into his hand. "Oops," Grace murmured as Simon was wiping at his chin.</p><p>"I-it's fine," Simon assured her. Then he pushed the chair back and dropped to kneel before her, eye-level with her crotch. "Just let me try this by myself..." he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around it, then slowly worked it further in, learning how to breathe through his nose and keep his throat open at his own pace.</p><p>Grace watched his eyes roll up to look at her, flutter closed, and then he was tearing up as he kept himself gagged to the base. She couldn't help making little breathy moans at the sight of his stretched lips, the intense blush on his face. Eventually, she grabbed at his ponytail again, held him down for a brief moment when he was trying to pull back. Simon gagged again once he was halted, and that's when she let go and he sat back, panting for breath.</p><p>"Let me put this in your ass," she demanded. Simon whimpered at the thought, nodding rapidly. "Want you on your knees when I do. Get to your bed."</p><p>Simon scrambled to crawl over to his mattress, got up onto it, and presented himself, shoulders down and ass up. The open crotch design of his outfit made it easier as Grace fingered him open, efficient and even a little rough, with more of the lube. Simon groaned as he kept himself open and relaxed, only growing more eager when he felt the way she then started to hover over him as she was reaching down to help aim the dildo.</p><p>The head pressed against his hole, meeting resistance even with prep. Simon was panting, trying to push back onto it as well, but it was only slipping over his wet hole and teasing him. "Grace, how big is this thing?" he asked.</p><p>Grace didn't answer verbally. She shoved him flat to the mattress by the lower back so he'd stop squirming, aimed her dildo to his ass again, and then dropped her hips. She could feel through the base of it, pressed against her bare skin, when the tip finally popped in, the way the shaft slid into him after that. It made her shudder as she realized how much control she had over him right now, in every sense.</p><p>Simon started letting out breathless pants while he clutched at a blanket, his cock already straining and dribbling at the sheer girth. Grace's dildo was stretching him anew, wider and deeper than Jesse's dick ever had. Grace wasn't as inclined to be initially gentle, either. Once she'd buried it in, she grabbed his hair up into pigtails and immediately started to ride his ass hard, grinding herself against the base of the fat fake cock in the process.</p><p>Simon didn't even manage to moan her name, he just cried and whimpered and whined for her. He arched his back and wailed as his untouched cock bobbed and dripped. Grace lost her composure, starting to moan louder as well. "I think- ahh, Simon, just keep going, just a little more," she panted as he rocked his hips back under hers, fucking himself against her. She shoved her elbows into his back and leaned onto him, holding him down as she slapped her hips against his.</p><p>She could also feel the shifting tension as he started to clench at it, so Grace pulled back further to both feel and see how his hole gaped around and clung to the silicone before slamming it back in again. Simon started to make high keening sounds each time as the fuller thrusts got to him. Grace could feel it too, a winding tension in her lower belly that she wanted to chase after.</p><p>"I'm going to ruin you," she groaned, watching where they were connected as she pumped the dildo in and out of his hole. Simon breathily pleaded for it, spreading his thighs further and trembling. "T-taking it so well for me, like you were made for this. Made to be my little toy to d-dress up and~" Grace trailed off as she started to quiver too, grinding in deep again and swiveling her hips, trying to get off on the base of the dildo.</p><p>"Y-your... fuck, yes. All yours," he moaned, the desperation behind it clear. "I'm yours, Grace. It's like you're really inside me."</p><p>"I am," Grace growled, then jerked on his hair some more. He yelped and squirmed. "Your ass, I can feel it when you move. Squeeze down for me."</p><p>The base of the dildo started to shift against her clit again as Simon used his hole to milk it, panting beneath her. She squeezed her eyes shut and snapped her hips until she came, hard. Hard enough that it took her by surprise when she gushed, wetting the harness and their clothing. She let out a long wordless groan as she squirted, then settled on top of him, nuzzling at the back of his neck as they both caught their breaths.</p><p>Simon realized he'd been salivating onto his mattress, shaking as her juices slid down his ass and inner thighs. His dick hadn't stopped drooling since she'd started, adding to the mess beneath them. He'd never felt so full, so utterly used and debauched and even a little weepy as Grace's beautifully full lips and agile tongue were sucking on his neck.</p><p>Teeth dug in hard a moment later and Simon openly let the tears fall as he came from the flash of pain, grimacing and whimpering. It almost wasn't worth it, because he'd already been mostly drained by the constant internal pressure. Grace groaned into his skin as he thrashed beneath her, at the way he couldn't help but twitch and clench around the dildo. It felt even better when he couldn't control it. She released the bite with a soft kiss to moan into his ear, as she rolled her hips and came one more time, softer than before.</p><p>After a few moments, she started to pull back, sitting up as she did. Simon couldn't help the little whine he gave as the fake cock slid out of him. His hole winked closed for a moment, but then began to gape a bit as he relaxed again. Grace stared, excited by how open and wet he looked from what she'd just done to him. She pressed the tip of her dildo back to the rim. Simon moaned somewhat weakly and trembled, but braced his arms and canted his hips back anyway, ready to take it as many times as she needed him to.</p><p>"Settle down," Grace told him, as she slid it up past his hole and along the crack of his ass, trying to imagine how deep it'd went as she put it inside. "Just seeing something," she murmured as she started to truly realize how big the dildo hanging between her legs was- amazed that Simon had taken the whole thing, came on it for her and everything.</p><p>"That was..." Grace let out a whoosh instead of a description, feeling exhausted but in a distinctly pleasant way.</p><p>"Are you going to keep that?" Simon asked, looking back. It took Grace by surprise when he shook his ass against the dildo she still had flopped along it.</p><p>"Mmhmm. Think I'll be using it a lot~" she teased with a smirk. Simon smiled back at her, clearly just as excited by the new prospect.</p><p>Before long, though, Grace had to go check on the rest of the Apex. She stopped by her room to change her clothes first, then went to discover that Jesse had been keeping them company while the two older teens were distracted.</p><p>The next few times all three of them fucked, Jesse got sucked off while Grace took Simon, over and over and over again like she couldn't get enough. Oftentimes, Jesse would decide he was finished after one good nut and would slip out of the room while Grace was still plowing Simon. Especially on the nights that Grace would try to 'discreetly' slip a finger into Jesse's behind, which he had gently batted her hand away from each time.</p><p>Simon cried out for them so well while it happened, was willing to choke himself to half-consciousness on Jesse's cock otherwise for Grace's sake. She was fond of holding him down by the hair once he fought off his initial gag reflexes. One night, Jesse would find out that there was no limit to the things that Simon would do for her.</p><p>"I think it's time," Grace panted, eyes bright and wild as she sat back from the two boys, dildo glistening with lube. Jesse wasn't sure what she meant by that until she then said, "Simon, hold him for me."</p><p>Jesse briefly struggled with Simon once the older boy started to follow the order. Unfortunately, he realized quickly that despite how delicate and demure Simon could manage to look in whatever Grace deigned to dress him up in, he was still older and taller than Jesse.</p><p>Most importantly, he was more willing to get rough. Simon started to growl in frustration as he forced Jesse onto his belly and wrenched his arms back, using his weight to turn it into a pin. "Hey, ow-ow-ow! What are you doing?" Jesse yelped, still trying to get out of the hold.</p><p>"I wanna see you take it," Grace told them as she positioned herself behind the two of them. Jesse let out a high nervous whine when he felt her fingers delve knowingly to his asshole. It already kinda burned, and she'd only shoved in the tip of one finger.</p><p>"You're gonna really hurt me with that thing!" Jesse pleaded, already knowing that the harness Grace was wearing held a dildo larger than either of them. He'd watched her pick it out specifically because of the fact it was. There was the way she acted with Simon, too. Jesse didn't even want his hair pulled on, much less to be bitten or slapped at, like he'd seen her do to the other boy before. "I don't wanna do this!"</p><p>"Hmm, you are really tight..." Grace mused as she tried to work her spit-coated finger in deeper. "I guess Simon could go first," she decided while trying and mostly failing to force in a second digit. Jesse groaned nervously when he heard the startled, excited huff Simon gave at that declaration. "Would you both like that?" she cooed.</p><p>"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am," Simon said quickly, sounding entirely too worked up over the prospect.</p><p>"I-I guess it wouldn't hurt as much..." Jesse winced as he hesitantly considered that aloud.</p><p>"What the hell does that mean?" Simon asked him, carefully, in a tone that was daring him to be honest.</p><p>Jesse's response took a long time coming until he realized Simon's grip was tightening around his arms. "Just because, you know. Yours... isn't as big. As Grace's, I mean," he quietly mumbled.</p><p>Jesse flinched at the snarl Simon gave in response before he spoke, his tone low and dangerous. "If you think I can't hurt you, think again," Simon said, and then he adjusted his underwear to pull his cock out and force it inside of Jesse with a conquering growl.</p><p>Jesse yelped in pain and started bucking, but still couldn't stop Simon from mounting onto him and twisting his arms back until it was hard to see through the pain. Simon started to pant as he thrust before he suddenly said, almost mockingly, "I personally wheeled your null, you- ahh!"</p><p>With the way Simon's weight abruptly shifted back along with the excited gasp he made, Jesse could tell Grace was suddenly pulling on his hair to interrupt him. "Be good!" she snapped at him. Instead of listening, Simon just shivered and whimpered, hips still moving as he came. Jesse started to shudder once Simon had pulled out and let go, then curled up into himself, away from them.</p><p>"Jesse?" Grace asked, suddenly concerned.</p><p>"Grace, I-" Simon started to say, reaching for her. But for now, she scoffed and avoided his touch.</p><p>"Not right now, Simon. That was messed up," Grace told him. Simon immediately started to look upset by her dismissal.</p><p>"That <i>was</i> messed up!" Jesse shouted at them. "You're both messed up! I-I'm gonna go..." he got up, wincing and limping with residual pain as he put on his pants. He could feel himself starting to cry and didn't want either of them to see it, so he hobbled out despite Grace calling for him to stay.</p><p>He rested until he could walk easily again, noticeably avoiding the two over the next few days. Grace seemed saddened by his distance, which Jesse could tell was starting to piss Simon off. More and more often, he'd feel eyes on himself, only to turn and catch the blonde staring hard at him from halfway across the whole damn car. He didn't even have the self-awareness to stop doing it when caught, only glaring harder until Grace herself caught him and elbowed him. But he'd just do it again later.</p><p>Once he felt well enough to do so, Jesse packed up his things and slipped out of the Mall Car as soon as he could. He didn't know where to go, he just knew he didn't want to be a part of the Apex anymore. Didn't want to be around the likes of Grace or Simon, especially.</p><p>Jesse traveled by himself for a while, helping denizens along the way. More often than not this resulted in his number going back down, but sometimes it went up. Jesse realized he was still confused about which direction was the intended one, so he tried not to fret about it.</p><p>At one point he came across a car that held a ranch. Along with the rest of the animal noises, he heard a bleating that seemed almost... familiar. He remembered how they had said Alan Dracula had merely 'flown away' when MT 'fell.' It was a long shot, but still Jesse hesitantly started to wander the pasture, looking around and calling out, "Alan Dracula? I don't suppose that really is you...?"</p><p>He didn't expect any answer, but the bleat responded, louder and coming closer from around the corner of a stable. To his further shock, he heard another familiar sound, a voice. "Hold on, that almost sounded like... Jesse? Is it... is it really you?" she asked.</p><p>Jesse felt his heart soar as they all rounded the corner at once to meet up and confirm what everybody had heard. "MT! AD! I thought I'd never see either of you again-" he rushed over to hug them both.</p><p>"Jesse, me neither! That guy, Simon, he threw me off and I- I had a lot of trouble getting back on. I didn't know where you were, so I just..." MT started to explain as she reached for his hands.</p><p>"They had me stay with them for a while but then I realized that..." he started to hesitate, unsure if he was ready to explain everything that happened. He settled for squeezing her hands as he stated, "I don't ever want to be with people like that again. On or off the train."</p><p>"That's good," MT told him, then a flickering green light caught her eye. "Jesse, your number..."</p><p>"Huh? Oh..." he pulled his hand free from hers to watch it roll over. Then his eyes widened when it stopped to show a zero. The door appeared nearby and opened. "I guess this is it... time to see what really happens, huh?" he asked, clutching tighter onto her other hand. The invitation to go with him still stood, evidently.</p><p>MT smiled but tilted her head at him just slightly too. "What do you mean?" she asked. Jesse remembered what he was referring to with his uncertainty and shook his head.</p><p>"Nevermind. Let's just get off this train." he told her, and then they stepped to the door hand in hand, together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Of course the door doesn't work this first time around, but ultimately the canon ending does take place because the thought makes me happy :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>